narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gekizai Shoku
Gekizai Shoku (Shoku Gekizai', '''literally "''Violent Poison Eclipse") is a Special Jonin of Konohagakure. He has the potential to become one of the greatest Medical Ninja in Konoha, and he is also a main house member of the Hyuuga clan. He taught himself Medical Ninja skills when he became a Genin in order to be of more assistance to his team and then started working at the Leaf Village Hospital. Apperance Gekizai is a pale-skinned young man with nearly shoulder length dark brown hair. His eyes are a shade of green that could sometimes be mistaken as grey. Gekizai wears a light grey robe that reaches almost to his ankles. The robe opens at the waist showing Gekizai's white pants. The robe is tied with an ornate silver belt embroidered with a small black leaf symbol. Underneath his robe, which he rarely takes off, he wears a navy long-sleeved shirt with red sleeves. Personality Gekizai is an intelligent and competitive person. He hates to be wrong and hates to lose. Gekizai is kind and helpful to those he likes, but can be cold and look down on those he doesn’t. Even though Gekizai may appear to be harsh and cold at times, deep down Gekizai is a kind person. Gekizai is highly sarcastic, and very rarely passes up a chance to make someone look stupid from what they’ve said or done, whether he does this in a joking or serious way depends on the person. Gekizai is patient with most people, and very rarely loses his temper. Gekizai has also been known to manipulate people. Gekizai’s ability to remain calm in situations where others would panic adds to his high skill as a medical ninja. Background Gekizai was an intelligent and gifted child according to his clan. Gekizai dreamed of becoming a world-renowned medical ninja at a young age. Before Gekizai entered the Academy, he befriended Enkou Tsugumi, who had just completed his first year at the Academy. The two later became best friends throughout the course of their academy training. Gekizai was very advanced for his age, even teaching himself genjutsu outside of his regular Academy studies. Gekizai graduated at the age of nine, proving that his intelligence is a cut above the rest. Because he graduated a year early, Gekizai was placed in a squad with his best friend Enkou Tsugumi and another ninja named Arashi Kagami. Synopsis Arashi Kagami, Gekizai Shoku, and Enkou Tsugumi had just graduated from the Leaf Village Ninja Academy. They were brought to the top of the Hokage Monument for their first team meeting by their Sensei. Their sensei, Mitsukai Kihaku, introduced herself, and told them her favorite thing and her Nindo. Arashi, boisterous as always, jumped up and told his teammates and sensei his name, favorite thing, and his Nindo. They all began to giggle at his Nindo, Enkou said that he was better than Arashi, and Gekizai thought that he was better than Arashi because of his higher grade average in the ninja academy. Arashi then remained quiet while Enkou and Gekizai introduced themselfs. Mitsukai then proposed that they all have a race down through the village to get to their real training field. Once they all arrived at the meeting place, they realized that they were at the Fourty-Fourth Training Ground that was used for the Chunin Exams. Mitsukai explained that they were going to play a game of tag while doing a race. They had to complete two obejectives. They had to get to the center of the training ground, but they had to tag someone else before they got there. Once they got there, they were safe. The three were warned by Mitsukai that there were many types of dangerous flora and fauna that could easily kill them if they were careless. She also said that the last person there would be put in an extreme training workout. The three started the race going towards the center. Enkou and Arashi were racing to the center of the training forest and eventually reached it, both were not tagged. Then they awoke from the Genjutsu that their sensei had put them under. Mitsukai told them that they were under a genjutsu and didn't go anywhere, and that Gekizai had broken the jutsu within the first minute of it, and was already there. The two got up and ran towards the center, however, Arashi tripped and got trapped by a plant, then was freed by Mitsukai. Enkou arrived, followed by Mitsukai and Arashi. Mitsukai told Arshi to come with her for special training. Enkou and Gekizai were sent home. The two were jealous that Arashi got to spend extra time with their new sensei, so they made fun of him for the rest of the day. The next day, Mitsukai had them meet in the same place as the day before. She explained that she was a strategy type ninja and analyzes her opponent before attacking. She told them that she developed a jutsu that uses data gatered from clones to create a copy of the opponent that uses a fighting style designed to counter the one of the actual person. She went on to say that she aslo proficient in Genjutsu and she was impressed that Gekizai was able to break it at such a young age. She told them that she was impressed with all three of them and she was going to take each of them to the side and do special training. When it was Gekizai's turn, Mitsukai asked him what he wanted to do. Gekizai told her that he wanted to become a great medical ninja... Abilities Medical Jutsu Although unknown to those outside of Konohagakure, Gekizai is extremely skilled with medical jutsu. Gekizai taught himself medical ninjutsu when he became a Genin, in order to be of more assistance to his team. Gekizai focused a lot of time into training his medical skills. Because of this training and his Byakugan, Gekizai can determine most injuries or illnesses without wasting too much time. Gekizai, much like his role model Tsunade, is also noted for being able to cure injuries that other medical ninja would consider a lost cause. Gekizai also heals injuries at an incredibly fast and accurate rate, once healing Enkou’s broken arm in less than a minute. Because of Gekizai’s precise chakra control, he is able to effectively use chakra scalpel in battle and for surgery. Genjutsu Gekizai’s high intelligence and precise chakra control give him a natural affinity towards genjutsu. Although Gekizai hasn’t trained as much in genjutsu as he did with medical jutsu, he is still extremely skilled. Gekizai was trained in basic genjutsu by his sensei. Gekizai’s genjutsu are usually based on vision and usually involve light and darkness. Gekizai also uses traditional Leaf Village genjutsu. Gekizai’s genjutsu have also been known to instill so much fear that the opponent later enters a state of depression. Because of the light and dark nature of his genjutsu along with the immense fear it instills, Gekizai is sometimes called the “'Daraku Tensh'i” (堕落天使, Tenshi Daraku, ''literally "''Dark Angel"). Gekizai is also very skilled in dispelling and defending against genjutsu. Chakra Control Gekizai had naturally precise chakra control, much like the rest of his clan, and it has been trained to a higher level because of his training with medical ninjutsu. Although he lacks large amounts of chakra, he makes up for it in pure chakra control.